


[podfic] the law of our being

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, diners drive-ins and dives in a galaxy far far away, minor exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: Shorts exploring Cody and Obi-Wan's relationship through the "100 Ways To Say I love You" post from tumblr.





	1. Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the law of our being](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498074) by [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette). 



> One the one hand, I have never hated the sound of my own voice more. On the other, well, if I never start doing this, I'll never improve. Besides, this fic is such a pleasure to read and re-read.  
> As I am a podfic newbie, any and all kinds of suggestions or concrit are welcome, especially advice on format, how and where to upload and so on... And for the people who do dialogue so well: teach me your secrets. I have literally listened to youtube compilations of all of Cody's lines and still have no clue how to make his voice work.  
> 

[100 ways to say "I love you"](https://wrennette.tumblr.com/post/170021261095/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) post from tumblr

EDIT 07/05/2018: This podfic now has a cover!

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/fubfbwqy0pikz9g/the_law_of_our_being_cover4.jpg)

**Chapter 1. Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.** [mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ia6hfntd0eejxvw/1._Pull_over._Let_me_drive_for_awhile.mp3)

**Length:** 00:04:19 **Intro music:** 10cc, I Don't Love You 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:  
> utreekov: fool, idiot, empty-headed


	2. It reminded me of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's note:** the gift described is heavily inspired by the glass galaxies created by Satoshi Tomizu. More info and images [here](https://hypebeast.com/2015/11/mini-galaxy-glass-spheres)  
>  **Reader's note:** for some reason this chapter turned into "Adventures In Mispronunciation" which made editing... interesting. If anyone spots any words I've gotten wrong, do let me know, I'll appreciate it.  
>  I don't know what the hell is up with Obi-Wan's voice, honestly. I'm very proud of my choice of music here, though. And of the fact that it didn't take me weeks to post this.

This podfic now has a cover! [Here](http://ectochoir.tumblr.com/post/146516092785/speaking-of-commissions-look-at-this-beautiful)'s the amazing fanart I used (I asked both artist and commissioner and they said it was fine to use) by lorna-ka. It should even show up on your phone or ipod if you download the mp3 file! These are exciting advances for a podficcing newbie such as myself.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/fubfbwqy0pikz9g/the_law_of_our_being_cover4.jpg)

**Chapter 2: It reminded me of you.** [mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bjky5zsf235pxil/2._It_reminded_me_of_you.mp3)  


**Length:** 00:06:12 

**Intro music:** Annie Lennox, Shining Light  
**Ending music:** John Williams, Across the stars/Love theme


	3. No, no, it's my treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought we might get something to eat - something other than cafeteria food.”

Download mp3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k1wfddi9dke5dfb/3.%20No%2C%20no%2C%20it%27s%20my%20treat.mp3?dl=1)

Stream [on SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/captaingondolin/no-no-its-my-treat/s-y58uX) \- this chapter has no music so I can upload it there. Does anyone have any suggestions on how to provide streaming for all chapters, copyrighted music or not?

 **Length:** 8:33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I couldn't pronounce "true twilight" - instead it turned into "true Twi'lek" quite a few times, among other things.


End file.
